lordmongoosefandomcom-20200213-history
Wundy
Wundy is a truly evil creature with a genocidal nature that was created by Lordmongoose in his Spore Hellfire series. The Wundy is said to be created from nothing but pure evil. History Cell Stage The earliest known Wundy came into existence in October 2014. He started out as just a tiny green cell with almost no way of defending himself until Lordmongoose adorned him with many spikes with which he can worship his lord and savior Satan. As Wundy grew in numbers and power, they became the dominant single-cell organism on the planet and had unreasonable power, being one of the few remaining species. Creature and Tribal Stages The Wundy had become unreasonably-powerful in the seas, but they got pretty sick of being underwater because what kind of demonic creature lives underwater? The Wundy went to the land where they built a nest and began expanding their glorious empire of death, destruction and not fun times. When the Wundy got to dry land they lost control over the seas and didn't exactly take the land yet so they were kind of screwed because they descended from high levels of dominance to the struggle for survival. The Wundy continued to evolve, advancing their technologies and stuff until they screwed every other species back to being primitive animals while the Wundy ascended to have absolute power over the land. Civilization and Space Stages When the Wundy gained absolute power in the world they made giant vehicles that moved with regular living sacrifices so that the Wundy could bring death to everyone and thus the capital city Wundobpel was founded, but the not not fun times were not forever for the Wundy because they all formed different religious and economic nations and abolished all tradition of the true Wundy which is a race of psychotic mass murderers and warriors wielding blood magic. The "true" Wundy erected a massive death spike adorned with smaller death spikes in the center of Wundobpel that they called "The Spire". The Wundy of Wundobpel looked at the Spire everyday, thinking of it as a symbol of their glorious victory and beginning of the end. More and more Wundy began to support their nation and fight the every other Wundy on the planet that betrayed them. At some point the Wundy somehow acquired knowledge of nuclear physics and used many nuclear bombs to send an entire city back to the Creature Stage. That place ended up becoming a nuclear wasteland and was rendered entirely uninhabitable because of the high levels of radiation in the area. Lordmongoose defended the Wundy, saying that he had no idea that it was nuclear weapons that he was using. He later renamed the city to "Fallout 3 Game of the Year Edition". The nuclear exchange caused a whole lot of the other nations to be infuriated at the Wundy so they had to pay them off extensively to get them to like the Wundy again. Eventually the Wundy took all the other nations by force and joined forced with another to form the glorious Wundy Empire. Because the Wundy did a hostile takeover of the entire planet there was world peace which helped the Wundy to focus on their evil science stuff and achieve space flight with their spaceship that requires half the sacrifices and kills many things. It was everything everybody wanted and nothing they didn't. Culture The Wundy are a very evil people who base all of their traditions and values on pure evil. Their technology is even pure evil because all of their vehicles and stuff are powered by living sacrifices. Electricity? Please. The Wundy have no time for such foolishness but instead they use evil for everything because the Wundy are very evil creatures who have no time for such foolishness as stated previously. They brought absolute death and despair to everyone who wasn't Wundy and expanded the great Wundy Empire beyond its known limits and achieved total evil. The Wundy are devout worshipers of Satan so that they can listen to Slipknot and listen to Metallica whenever they want because they're the Wundy and nobody can tell them to not do what they want because they can't because they're dead because the Wundy killed them all because they weren't evil like the Wundy. The Wundy also support slavery, except they don't because the Wundy are not racist. Lordmongoose has confirmed that some Wundy worship cheese.